Tasurella
by Li Mai
Summary: Tasuki is Cinderella...hee hee hee...Tamahome and Hotohori are evil step sisters...brothers...stuff...


Author's note: When I would do three little dots it would turn out like this . So that explains that! Please review! *smile smile*  
  
Tasu-rella By Li Mai  
  
There once was a boy named Tasuki. *Points to Tasuki* Tasuki wasn't a very smart boy and he didn't try to be.  
Tasuki: Hey! That aint nice!  
No it isn't, but shut-up. He lived on a small farm with two evil step sisters: Tamahome and Hotohori.  
Tamahome and Hotohori: Don't you mean evil step brothers.we aren't girls.  
No, I mean step sisters. Any way, after I was so rudely interrupted. *glares at Tamahome, Tasuki and Hotohori* and he had an evil step mother, Nuriko.  
Nuriko: Yay! I'm a woman!  
Tamahome and Hotohori: So are we.grr.  
Tasuki had to live in the basement, because all his evil step women were.well.evil and jealous and they hated him because he was so much prettier than them.  
Hotohori: He's not prettier than I am.I am beautiful.*pulls out mirror, looks in it* ah! I love you! You are so handsome!  
Tasuki had to sleep in the fireplace.  
Tamahome: Makes sense, he does have fire for hair. *Tasuki runs his hand through the fire on his head*  
His evil steps always made him do everything around the house. He had to cook for them, clean for them, and help them dress.  
Nuriko: I like this.this is nice!  
Tasuki: I'm gonna kill ya, narrator!  
One day a traveling salesman came by.  
Chichiri: No da! I am a traveling salesman; want to buy some tickets to the dance a famous pop star is throwing?  
Nuriko: For whom?  
Chichiri: For his daughter, no do!!  
Nuriko: Why would we want to go?  
Okay, you two, Tamahome and Hotohori, you are guys again, happy?  
Tamahome and Hotohori: Yay!  
Nuriko: Yes, I would like 4 tickets please.  
Chichiri: That will be $4,000! *Nuriko grabs the tickets and slams the door.*  
Nuriko: Here you go Tamahome and Hotohori!  
Tamahome and Hotohori: Yay!  
Tasuki wanted a ticket too.  
Tasuki: I don't want no ticket! Why would I want ta try and win the heart 'a some woman?  
Because I said so. Now they told him he couldn't go unless he did all his chores.  
Tamahome: HAHAHAHA!!!!  
Of course, being the lazy bum he was, he didn't do any of them.  
Tamahome: HAHA! You can't go! HAHAHA!!!  
Tasuki: Yay! I don't hafta go!  
So the evil ones left and Tasuki was alone.crying in a corner.  
Tasuki: I aint crying.  
Yes, you are. Now, Tasuki was crying and wishing he could go. Suddenly someone appeared before him.  
Mitsukake: .  
Tasuki: Who tha hell are ya?  
Mitsukake: .  
That means, "I am Mitsukake, your faerie god father. I will make you beautiful and give you a ticket so you can go to the dance."  
Tasuki: But I don't want to go.  
So Mitsukake sent Tasuki on his way.  
Tasuki: Crap.I hate this!  
When Tasuki got there he walked into the mansion.cause he was there you know. He walked into the entrance hall.  
Chiriko: Hi! Welcome to a famous pop star's house! Why are you here?  
Tasuki: I 'ave a ticket or somethin'.  
Chiriko: Okay, here's your pager. When it starts beeping bring it back up here.that means we have room for you!  
Tasuki smashed it on the ground and let himself in. He was at the top of a giant staircase. Everyone stopped dancing and stared at him.  
Tasuki: What tha hell do ya want!?  
They all went back to what they were doing. He looked around. There was a girl in a knee-length black poofy skirt, a black corset, and black bell sleeves that were attached to the corset by safety pins. She had shoulder-length blue hair in ringlets and was wearing a black mask ever her eyes. She also had on black fishnets and army boots. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
Tasuki: What?!  
He walked down the stairs and up to the girl, who was, at the time, dancing with Tamahome.  
Tamahome: (to the girl) .and one time there was this monkey, you see and the monkey was all like.you know a monkey and.  
Tasuki: Can I dance wit' her?  
The girl saw Tasuki and nodded. She jumped into his arms and kept nodding. They walked to a balcony on the side of the room. He put her down and they looked in each others eyes. They didn't even dance, they just stood there.  
Tamahome: You know.that boy looks familiar. Especially that hair.  
Hotohori: I wonder who it is.  
Nuriko: Yay! I'm still a woman!  
Tasuki leaned in to kiss the beautiful girl.  
Tasuki: I did what?!  
.when suddenly the clock struck midnight. His clothes began to evaporate. Then Mitsukake appeared.  
Mitsukake: .  
That means, "I forgot to tell you.wears off at midnight."  
Tasuki ran out, he didn't want to be naked in public. He didn't notice, but when he ran through the entrance hall one of his earrings fell out. The girl ran after him. Turns out (surprise!) she was the daughter! Wow! How unexpected! When Tasuki got home he put some clothes on. The next day the daughter sent her bodyguards out on a mission to find the boy who she danced with the night before.with the earring. As they went through the village they learned that no boy had his ears pierced. Then they came to the house of Tasuki. Tasuki was too busy sleeping to hear the doorbell. Neither Tamahome nor Hotohori had their ears pierced, but they loved the girl. So, when it was Tamahome's turn, he jabbed the earring through his ear.  
Tamahome: Ow! *falls over in pain*  
Then it was Hotohori's turn. He held it up to his ear.  
Hotohori: Look! It's in my ear!  
Bodyguards: No, you're holding it.  
Hotohori: Are you saying I'm a liar?! I am not! I am too beautiful to be a.  
Then Tasuki burst through the door. He yawned.  
Tasuki: Oh, ya guys found mah earring. *Grabs it from guards* Thanks!  
  
Suddenly the girl appeared. She ran to him and he ran to her. They embraced and he kissed her. She smiled. Then she took the mask off. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.  
Tasuki: Okay.you are weird and obviously don't know I don't like women that much.!  
Then she lifted a finger to his mouth. She smiled and got down on one knee. She pulled a small box out of her pocket and held it up to him. Tasuki agreed to marry her.  
Tasuki: WTF?!!!!!  
Girl: I'm so happy you are going to marry me.by the way, my name is Li Mai, and I love you Tasuki.  
Tasuki: You're the narrator! No way! I'm leavin' this is weird.but first. Rekka Shinen!  
And they all lived burnt to a crisp ever after.  
  
The End 


End file.
